Deseos
by zydiana16love
Summary: Basado con la película de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' del 2005. Un pequeño epílogo tratando de la vida de Elizabeth y Darcy después de ser casados. -OneShot- ¡Les invito a leer!


_Nota: Basado en la de O &P 2005. Los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen._

* * *

La noche había caído una vez más en el aposento de Pemberley. No hacía tanto calor ni tanto frío y el clima parecía más que tranquilo, relajante. La tarde se había presentado con un poco de calor, pero era como es de esperarse de la estación de otoño.

Caminó hacia el jardín de la casa de Pemberley, algo del que aún no se acostumbraba a decir que era propiedad suya como ahora señora Elizabeth Darcy.  
Tomó una pequeña manta para acomodarla en el suelo con el pasto recién cortado. Y se optó por terminar en relajación en espera de su marido.

Para ser exactos, llevaban un año de relación como esposos. Si algo decía que no creía, era la supervivencia como la señora y dueña de la casa y de las propiedad que ahora él compartía con ella. Al principio todo le causaba miedo, no por la mala costumbre, si no un miedo de poder fracasar ante la sociedad como representación de la señora más importante de los lugares. Era la más reconocida, y como otro modo mejor dicho, "la carne fresca a evaluar".

Sí, la sociedad alta era un reto completo para ella; nada fácil pero con los ánimos de su esposo logró superar cada uno de los obstáculos que los miembros le ponían en su frente. Y podía decir ahora que conforme pasaron los días, se fue ganando la resignación de los que la esperaban verla caer y la simpatía de quienes tuvieron la imprudencia de juzgarla mal. Incluyendo a Lady Chaterine, quien se había comportado completamente insoportable contra ella, casi logrando que se manteniera en decepción por no ser la señora lo suficientemente apta para alguien como Darcy.

Ahora, todo eso cambio, cuando un día casi trataban de asesinarla y ella fue en su rescate mientras que su esposo no se encontraba con ella. Lograron atrapar al traidor que quería en vano intento llevarla al otro mundo. Desde allí, su Señoría le debió el respeto que se ganó.

— ¿Me permite sentarme a su lado Señora Darcy?— Escuchó la voz de su marido quien llevaba unos cuantos segundos observándola sin que se diera cuenta.

Se había mantenido profundamente en en sus pensamientos.

— Sí, tiene permitido.— Aceptó con una sonrisa golpeando con palmadas suaves a su lado en una razón de que entendiera que ese era su lugar. Una vez juntos, unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso pasional tratando de aprovechar mucho del poco momento.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Preguntó Darcy una vez que vio que ya se había ido su asistente, quien lo había acompañado hasta el jardín.— Lamento haber tardado, tenía asuntos de negocios que contestar antes de venir a verte.

— No te preocupes, he encontrado la manera de distraerme con las estrellas.— Comentó.— ¿No crees que son maravillosas? Sé que sólo son cuerpos sin vida, pero no sé. Algo me llama de ellas y me hacen sentir acompañada cuando no tengo tu compañía. ¿Cómo te fue con la reunión?

— Bien, aunque fue insoportable no estar desde la mañana contigo. También desearía poder llenar y compensar esos momentos en los que estás sola.— Se disculpó de nuevo mientras rodeaba su cintura con su brazo y la guiaba acostarse con él sobre la manta.— ¿Las estrellas? Sí, son hermosas a mi parecer.

— Y brillan más en la estación de otoño.— Añadió.— También estaba pensando en cómo logramos sobrevivir juntos este año como esposos. Pensé que la vida una vez después del matrimonio iba a ser siempre de color rosa, pero al ver en esta perspectiva nueva, me di cuenta que es más divertida de todos los colores.

— Mmm... ¿Te he dicho que me enamoras cada vez más de ti, en cada día que pasa?— Preguntó con sinceridad depositando un pequeño beso en la frente.

— ¿Te he contado que pienso lo mismo que tú?— Respondió divertida acomodándose más en su brazo para mirar de nuevo el cielo nocturno.— Por cierto, mi madre y mis hermanas piensan venir a visitarnos y quedarse unas cuantas semanas a vivir aquí. Lamento no Habértelo comentado antes, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo todo este día.

— No te preocupes, sabes que tu familia siempre será bienvenida en esta casa, recuerda que también es tu casa y las decisiones también las puedes tomar tú.— Aseguró besándola con suavidad. Todavía no recordaba ni el día, ni la hora, ni el momento cuando cayó completamente rendido hacia ella.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.— Respondió.— Por cierto, mañana tengo el día libre. Podíamos pasear a donde gustes, tomar un pequeño descanso y aprovechar en estar juntos.— Comentó.

— No me importa el lugar, solo con estar contigo todo será perfecto. Aunque quizás podamos visitar a Jane y a Bingley, supongo que nos caerá bien estar compartiendo el día con ellos y su hijo.— Propuso.

— A tu orden.— Aceptó volviendo a mirar el cielo con ella en un pequeño silencio cómodo.

— Darcy...— Llamó como habían quedado al consumar su matrimonio.— Hay algo que quisiera decirte...

— Dime.— Contestó.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre traer a alguien más a la familia?— Cuestionó desesperadamente.— Un miembro nuevo, ¿Te parecería bien?

— ¿Hablas del señor Whickam?, ¿O de quién?— Preguntó un poco celoso tratando de pensar bien a dónde se dirigía su esposa.— No me digas que...

— Seremos padres.— Completó nerviosa a la contestación que daría. Esperaba un pequeño enojo o algo de indiferencia, pero lo que vio después la conmovió y llenó de alegría una vez más.

— ¡Eso es fantástico!— Respondió con una emoción desbordante lleno de positividad, comenzando a llenarla de besos por todo su rostro.— Lamento si nunca te lo dije que tenía deseos de tener hijos; pero pensé que quizás aún no estabas preparada.

— Entonces... ¿Estás feliz por la noticia?— Preguntó aún incrédula.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenemos que reunir a toda la familia y darles la noticia lo más pronto posible.— Mencionó emocionado.— Llamaré a mi hermana, estará feliz también por la noticia.

Lizzy sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de su amado como si se tratase de un niño que le cumplen su deseo. Claro que también sentía felicidad, tener una compañía más en la casa y una persona más a quien amar tanto como a su esposo. El resto de la noche continuaron ideando nuevas cosas sobre la preparación del niño/a que vendría en camino. Un final realmente perfecto para una historia que habían formado.

Sin duda, aceptar su amor fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida. A pesar de que a veces no compartían tanto tiempo por los asuntos de él, Darcy siempre intentaba complacerla en todo. El mejor esposo sin duda alguna. Era más de lo que llegó a imaginar y querer.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba mirando nuevamente las estrellas en el jardín, tratando de esperar el momento en que volvería a ser acompañada. Había sido un día pesado, y la llegada de todos a vivir allí había llenado el lugar de alegrías y ocupaciones.

Sus hermanas menores seguían solteras, Lydia había decidido con Whickam que la mejor vida para ambos era ser divorciados. Claro, no se escapó de los comentarios de los demás, pero logró superarlos y a dejarlos sin importancia. Jane ahora iba por su segundo hijo, y Bingley se comportaba ahora más sobreprotector con ella. Su madre había cambiado un poco su carácter siendo más culta. Su padre aún no se acostumbraba a vivir y compartir en la casa las grandezas de su esposo. Collins y Charlotte tenían un hijo y habían llegado junto con Lady Chaterine y Anne a la casa para seguir acompañándolos. Georgiana, la hermana de su esposo, había contraído hace poco matrimonio, con un hombre muy humilde. No había ningún rastro de soledad en la casa. Claro, a veces Darcy no estaba con ella pero la compensaba la compañía de los demás.

— ¡Mami!— Saludó de sorpresa un pequeño niño de unos 4 años quien corría hacia ella y la abrazaba al instante.

— Hola Edwin, ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?— Preguntó con la misma alegría.

— Bastante aburrido el trabajo de papa, cuando sea grande deseo tener una vida más divertida.— Comentó.

— Ya verás que lo lograrás, ¿Y tus 2 hermanos?— Cuestionó interesada. Pues el día de hoy, los niños habían decidido acompañar a su esposo al trabajo.

— Isabela está con papá; y Damián está con ellos.— Contestó sonriente.— ¡Mira, ahí vienen!

— ¡Mami, te extlañé tanto!— Chillo su hija de la misma edad que Edwin.

Habían sido un embarazo de tres niños, algo completamente difícil para todos. Pues normalmente solían nacer de dos o uno. Por lo que su embarazo fue la noticia más hablada en todo el lugar.

Atrás venía su esposo, quien mantenía cargado en sus hombros al pequeño Damián, quien fue el menor por unos minutos después que ellos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras amor?— Preguntó Darcy sentándose siendo rodeado por sus otros dos hijos.

— Bastante bien, decidí pasar un rato a solas ya que adentro era un caos.— Rió divertida recordado como Jane se encontraba en su fase de cambios de humor.— ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

— Mal, papi se junta con hombles abullidos.— Suspiró Isa cruzándose de brazos.

— Creo que no serán trabajadores de negocios.— Comentó gracioso imaginándose a sus hijos en sus comportamientos de la tarde.

— Eso te pasa por ser un millonario.— Le recordó.

— Pero ese millonario te mantiene feliz.— Dijo besándola suavemente escuchado las quejas de sus tres hijos.

— Me mantendrá feliz siempre y cuando esté solo para mí y no para su trabajó.— Respondió.

— Señora Darcy, déjeme comentarle que este mes estoy disponible. Adelanté todo para tener un largo tiempo en familia.— Comunicó poniéndola feliz.

Sin duda, eran la pareja más feliz jamás vista.

 **Fin.~**

 **Wow! Este es mi primer fic con esta pareja! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Llevaba ya varios días deseando escribir este corto epilogo. Quizás más tarde me anime a hacer un fanfic de estos dos.**


End file.
